Donna Troy
}} Donna Troy is an Amazonian superhero and the magical-twin of Wonder Woman. A founding member of the Teen Titans, Donna began her career as the first Wonder Girl before graduating to the persona of Troia, and later opting to abandon the use of personas altogether and use her real name in super heroics. Background Donna Troy was created to be a playmate and "sister" for Princess Diana of Themyscira by the Amazon sorceress, Magala, who used a magical mirror to create a duplicate of Diana from Diana's reflection with a fraction of Diana's own soul. Possessing all of Diana's memories and abilities up to the moment she looked into the mirror, Diana and her duplicate shared a strong friendship; with Diana finally having someone her own age on the island to relate to. Due to their similarities, the two girls would sometimes swap places while attending school lectures and classes. It was during one of these "swaps" that the duplicate was kidnapped by Dark Angel; a villain of Hippolyta's from her time as Wonder Woman in World War II. At the time it was thought that the Dark Angel intended to kidnap Hippolyta's daughter, Diana, and force her to live thousands of tragic lifetimes in an effort to drive Hippolyta insane with grief and that the spirit kidnapped the magical duplicate by mistake. However, it was later revealed that Dark Angel was actually the duplicate's counterpart from Earth-7 and was saved from death by the Anti-Monitor to serve as his harbinger. When the Multiverse was reconfigured into a single Universe, Dark Angel sought to kill her sole remaining counterpart by making her relive the lives of the other alternate Donna's as a way to remain the last counterpart standing. Instead of being driven insane by Dark Angel's curse, the double grew stronger with each life experience and became an independent entity; given the name "Donna" as a cruel joke to her origins. In one of her lives, Donna was the orphaned child of Dorothy Hinckley; a dying unwed teen who had given her baby, Donna, up for adoption. After Donna's adoptive father, Carl Stacey, was killed in a work-related accident, her adoptive mother, Fay Stacey, gave her up for adoption again; unable to raise the toddler because of mounting expenses. After the orphanage she was in caught on fire, Donna was saved by Rhea of the Titans of Myth. Rhea brought her to New Chronus and raised her as one of twelve Titan Seeds,; orphans from various planets who would have died if Rhea had not saved them. Given the last name of Troy in homage to the ancient city, Donna was returned to Earth at age thirteen and her memories of New Chronus were erased until such a time that she would return and take her place among the Titans. Adopting the identity of "Wonder Girl", Donna became one of the founding members of the Teen Titans, alongside Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy. She later returned to New Chronus and adopted the new identity of Troia after learning of her heritage to the Titan's myth. Later marrying history professor Terry Long, Donna adopted Terry's daughter as her own and gave birth to a son. After a Teen Titans group from the future confronted her with the claim that her son would threaten the future as Lord Chaos, Donna voluntarily gave up her powers to prevent their future from happening. Unable to adjust to civilian life, Donna later requested for her powers to be returned but was denied, she then took the opportunity to join the intergalactic police force known as the Darkstars and rejoined the Teen Titans as a representative of the group. Terry later divorced Donna, citing that her superhero role put the family in danger, and gained sole custody of their son in addition to his daughter. While Donna turned to Titan teammate Kyle Rayner for comfort, she left him after Terry was killed in a car accident with her son and step-daughter also onboard. Following this last tragedy Dark Angel appeared and made Donna start a new life, causing everyone but Hippolyta and Wally West to forget her existence as Wonder Girl and Troia. Together with Wonder Woman, Hippolyta and Wally was able to restore Donna's life; breaking her out of Dark Angel's curse and inspiring Hippolyta to officially adopt her as a daughter and second Princess of Themyscira. After aiding in the quelling of a civil war between the Themysciran Amazons and the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall by reforming the Themysciran monarchy, an android from the future caused a Superman robot to go rogue and decimate the Titans and Young Justice teams; resulting in the deaths of Donna Troy and Omen. Reborn into a new life, the Titans of Myth realized that she was destined to save them from an impending threat and brought her to New Cronus, making her believe she was Phoebe, the original Goddess of the Moon and wife of Coeus. As the Titans of Myth incited war between other worlds in order to gain new worshipers, they used the combined power of the collective faith to open a passageway into another reality where they would be safe from destruction. After discovering that the Titans were individually plotting to gain power for themselves, Donna instinctively summoned her friends from the Teen Titans to stop them, restoring her memories in the process. Managing to imprison the plotting Titans within Tartarus with the help of Coeus, Donna adopted New Cronus as her headquarters and was entrusted with the Universe Orb following Harbinger's death while protecting Kara Zor-El from Darkseid. Learning of the impending Infinite Crisis through the orb, Donna recruited and led a group of heroes into space to deal with Alexander Luthor's manipulation of reality. Following the events of the Crisis, Donna returned to New Cronus where she analyzed the new history of the universe. After observing the destruction caused by Black Adam after the death of his wife, Isis, Donna assumed the mantle of Wonder Woman after Diana refused to resurface. Some months later, in the midst of a fight with Cheetah and Giganta, Donna is overwhelmed by Doctor Psycho and Diana is forced to return as Wonder Woman to defeat Circe's latest scheme. Returning to her previous persona, Donna continues to lead various adventures in both the mythological and cosmic realms. Combat Statistics *Donna Troy (Vendor) *Donna Troy (Bounty) *Donna Troy (MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ) *Donna Troy (A Shadow of Hell) *Donna Troy (Legends PvP) *Donna Troy (Tunnel of Lust) *Donna Troy (Gotham Under Siege) *Controlled Donna Troy Involvement *Donna Troy can be found with other magic users socializing in the Oblivion Bar. *Donna Troy is a playable character for Legends PvP. *''Controlled Donna Troy'' is one of the possible bosses for the Starro: Invasion! alert in the Deluge episode. Heroes *Donna Troy is a Vendor for the Magic Iconic Battle Suit: Hera's Strength. *During the Raven mission you must first defeat the possessed Cyborg, Starfire and Nightwing before teaming up with them to take down Donna. Villains *During the Raven mission you must defeat Donna Troy first. *Donna is a bounty for villains, appearing to the east of the Old Dutch Quarter. *Donna Troy a random speed force traveler during the Family Reunion operation. *Donna appears in the Tunnel of Lust to confront Jacob but instead is seduced by his power and defends him from the New Villains attempting to stop his Lust ritual. *Donna Troy appears randomly as an opponent in the Police Station Tier 3 Duo. Associated Equipment *Donna Troy Banner *Dystopian Amazon Trivia *Donna Troy first appeared in The Brave and the Bold #60 (July, 1965) as the first Wonder Girl. *Donna Troy is voiced by Deena Hyatt. *A mirror image of Wonder Woman, Donna looks so much like her that villains sometimes get the two mixed up. *Due to partially sharing her soul, Donna shares a psychic link with Wonder Woman in a similar fashion to twins. *During her marriage to Terry, in addition to giving birth to a son, whom she named Robert, Donna also had a step-daughter named Jennifer who was conceived during Terry's first marriage. *Donna's Lasso of Persuasion has the ability to impose her will onto those bound by it, thus forcing them to do as she commands, including speaking the absolute truth. The lasso's effect can be overpowered only by those whose will is stronger than Donna's. The Lasso of Persuasion is as powerful and indestructible as Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth but glows blue instead of gold. *When not adventuring, Donna had a civilian job as a photographer: working on a contractual basis for various magazines while also running her own private photography business called Aurora Studios in Manhattan. *The choker around Donna's neck has a silver pendant with her Wonder Girl emblem that she wore as part of her Wonder Girl costume during her younger days. *The black star-field of Donna's costume also serves as a celestial map that shows where the precise location of New Cronus is. Gallery CharModelDonnaTroy.png|'Character Model' Troy1.png VillainMissionDonna.jpg CheetahDonnaPvP1.jpg CheetahDonnaPvP2.jpg CheetahDonnaPvP5.jpg DonnaPvp1.jpg LegendsPvPDonnaTroy.png Donna Troy Titans Tower.png|Donna Troy on top of Titans Tower. Donna Troy Gallery Page See also * Teen Titans * Amazons of Themyscira External links * }} Wikipedia *Donna Troy DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Amazons of Themyscira Category:Donna Troy Category:Female Category:Iconic powers Category:Magic